<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down, Boy by archeoptah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476579">Down, Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah'>archeoptah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По пути с особенно пугающего дела Джон начинает чувствовать, что что-то не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down, Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/852033">Down, Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillNatalie/pseuds/KillNatalie">KillNatalie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только мужчина зарычал на них и обнажил зубы, его спина изогнулась, и его тело начало сереть и изламываться. И когда чудовище прыгнуло, Джону едва не перегрызли шею, хотя покрытая пеной пасть была не прочь укусить ещё за что-нибудь. Шерлок оттащил мужчину, Существо, и прежде чем Джон смог хотя бы подняться, его оглушило выстрелом. Лицо Шерлока было забрызгано красным, кровь растеклась по лилейно белому. Рана в груди мужчины пузырилась и булькала, и он умер лишь спустя минуту.<br/>      Сейчас Шерлок разговаривал по телефону, и Джон смотрел в пустоту на заднем сидении такси. Ткань была такой же дымчато-серой, как кожа того мужчины, а штормовое небо таким же болезненным. Мобильный Шерлока — таким же чёрным, как глаза Существа. Чернее чёрного.<br/>      — Чёрт, он снова заставляет меня ждать, — выругался Шерлок и недовольно скривил губы. На его волосах была кровь. Джон почти что чувствовал её запах. Детектив поднял  взгляд. — Чем ты так обеспокоен? — он спросил так, будто ему это ужасно надоело.<br/>      — Он был таким странным. Ты видел его глаза? Без радужки. Чисто... чёрные, — и повторил: — Просто чёрные.<br/>      Шерлок отвечал резко, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, пока натягивал чёрную кожаную перчатку на руку: — Психотропный препарат, возможно. Расширяет зрачки, вызывает сильные галлюцинации. Мужчина утверждал, что он оборотень, едва ли самым странным в нём были глаза, — о, слава богу, наконец-то. — Кто бы ни был на другом конце линии, он, должно быть, ответил, потому что Шерлок продолжил разговор. Его голос был подобен раскатам грома на задворках сознания Джона.<br/>      Как были скрючены его руки, жёсткие, словно ветви дерева, как рёв из его глотки эхом отдавался от стен из шлакоблоков, будто хриплый крик летучей мыши из глубин преисподней, и какими чёрными были те пальцы, вымазанные в угле. Обрывки его одежды свисали с бёдер как куски плоти, позвонки выпирали из-под кожи, будто вот-вот её порвут, белые, словно алебастр. Джон вполне мог почувствовать запах этой тёмно-красной крови на коже Шерлока, не так ли?<br/>      Голос детектива отвлёк Джона.<br/>      — Что это, чёрт подери, значит? — Джон наблюдал, как его лицо искажает злость, на переносице появляются морщинки, поблескивают белые зубы, и по какой-то причине это встревожило Джона. — Нет! Мне всё равно, пусть кто-нибудь другой проводит вскрытие! — Кнопка выключения телефона громко щёлкнула, и для Джона этот звук был подобен треску сломавшейся от удара молнии ветки.<br/>      — Что такое? — Джон потёр пальцами глаза.<br/>      — Невероятная некомпетентность! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Настолько сложно провести обычный осмотр? Нужно было остаться и сделать всё самому, Господи Иисусе.<br/>      — Тогда расскажи, в чём дело.<br/>      Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Он громко выдохнул, лицо выражало раздражение. — Они утверждают, что раны нет. Как можно не заметить окровавленную дыру в груди?<br/>      Джон непонимающе моргнул.<br/>      — Что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>      Шерлок что-то печатал на телефоне, его пальцы летали по клавиатуре. — Я выстрелил выродку в грудь, а идиоты на скорой утверждают, что нет никакой раны. Ничего нет! Ни царапины! — Он усмехнулся. — Ладно, за исключением одной. <br/>      Между ними повисла пауза. За окном начался дождь. Он легко падал на стекло, напоминая прикосновения детских пальцев.<br/>      — Где же?<br/>      — След от укуса, — ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. — На его запястье.<br/>      Стук собственного сердца громко отдавал Джону в уши. Он не моргал.<br/>      Шерлок наконец взглянул на него.<br/>      — Ну? Что на этот раз?<br/>      И Джон, приподняв, показал окровавленный рукав руки, где мужчина вгрызся в его кожу. <br/>      — Вроде этого?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>